


Slick

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Body Modification, Businessman Haiwejima Shizuo, Fluff, Forced Test Subject, Kidnapping, Love Story, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Self-Lubrication, Shizaya - Freeform, male heats, male pregnancy experiments, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Izaya needed to buy groceries for the house....they were looking for a new patient for their experiments...and Shizuo was perfect for giving it a trial spin...





	1. Prologue

Water. It was everywhere on the ground outside. It had been raining for almost a complete hour now and rain still poured down.

Nonetheless, Izaya Orihara still had to leave the house in order to buy groceries for the week until his parents returned from their mini anniversary vacation. He huffed himself out of bed to get ready to head to the store.

Now more appropriately dressed for the wet weather outside, he left the safety of the house. He then made his way to the nearest bus stop with just a hooded jacket on his back.

He could not drive to the store since he was only fifteen years of age and he didn't have his permit just yet. He quietly awaited the arrival of the bus never noticing the strange man dawn in black walking up behind him until it was too late.

By then a syringe was pricked in to the side of his neck and he fell to unconsciousness in the stranger's arms. The man picked the knocked out sixteen year old in to his arms just as a black van pulled up at his side. The side doors opened up with two other men dressed equally in black inside of it.

They reached out for the unconsciousness boy with the man handing him over to them. The doors shut with man getting in to the passenger's side of the van just as the bus came in to view. He gave the signal to leave and they did, pulling off from the bus stop as the but made its usual run...


	2. One

Days turned in to weeks. Weeks merged in to months. Until a full year had passed through Izaya's crimson colored eyes.

He was stuck in an unknown facility being tested on like some kind of science experiment. Which he was. Yet he was not alone. Five other boys joined him there in the experiments. Although none of them knew why they were being experimented on or what purpose the researched was all for.

That however all changed on Izaya's sixteenth birthday. His assigned nurse came in to his room with the head doctor. He was sitting up on his bed with his legs pulled in close to his chest shaking at the mere sight of them.

Everyone knew that seeing the head doctor was either a bad thing or an okay thing. However that logic was still lost on him. He didn't see anything okay about seeing the head doctor in his room. In fact it was one of his worse nightmares come true.

"Do you know why I am here, Izaya?" the head doctor asked him but Izaya said nothing in retort too afraid that he may anger the man with his response.

His nurse said encouragingly to him, "It's okay. You can answer the doctor. Don't be shy today, Izaya."

So he spoke, "N-no, Sir."

"Would you like me to tell you then?" the doctor asked him another question.

He shook his head with his reply, "Y-yes, Sir."

"You have been successful in our trials. Your body can now self-lubricate like that of a woman. Do you know what that means, Izaya?" the doctor began to explain his situation to him for the first since he'd been kidnapped and brought to the facilities a year ago.

He answered truthfully as he eyed the head doctor, "N-no, Sir. I do not."

"It's means that we- you are one step closer to our goal. For men to become pregnant like a woman can. Without a uterus." the doctor explained things a bit more to him so that he may understand what their research was really about.

"But how can that be possible without a uterus? They told us in school babies need that inside of their mother in order to develop properly." Izaya bravely inquired not getting the full understanding of the doctor's words. How can a male give birth? Let alone without a female's uterus where a baby is supposed to grow and develop from.

"Think of yourself as if you are a male Omega Wolf. They have something inside of them made like a woman's uterus but it is not. We've been studying these magnificent creatures for a while now." the doctor explain further giving Izaya insight to how they came about their research.

Izaya asked with a furrowed brow, "What is self-lubrication?"

"It is when the body releases a substance capable of reducing pain and increasing friction by making your mating channel surface smooth and slippery for ease of Coition or Parturition. Another word for it being called Slick." his nurse answered him in the place of the doctor.

Frowning even more, he probed with the confused tilt of his head, "Coition and parturition?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, Izaya. You only just turned sixteen today. Coition is sex and Parturition is birthing." his nurse beamed a smile to him giving him the answer he was asking for.

"But how and when will I produce this substance you call slick?" Izaya questioned the both of them.

"When you become sexually aroused and when your heat strikes." the nurse answered him again.

"Heat? What do you mean by when my heat strikes?" Izaya muttered confusion laced in his voice.

"Just like a male Omega Wolf, your body will tell you that you are ready for mating or to be filled with your Alpha's pups. You will feel like your entire body is set on fire by flames that need to be extinguished by any male specimen on the planet." the head doctor spoke again to make clear what the nurse did not.

Izaya asked, "How will I know that it is coming before I feel heated?"

His nurse explained, "A change in your normal body scent will hint to your heat's approach along with your body naturally producing your Slick."

Izaya uttered, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

The doctor said with a roguish grin playing against his lips to the bewildered Izaya before he left the room,

"Your first heat is approaching sooner than we anticipated. But don't worry, you will not go through your first heat alone. Someone of high importance has been assigned to your case. You leave the facilities tomorrow to meet him. And if he likes you enough, he can keep you."


	3. Two

Shizuo Heiwajima sat in his red Italian made leather chair behind his large black wood desk. A cigar in hand. A glass of whiskey on top of his desk.

He leaned back in his seat just as his cellphone began blaring in his ears. He contemplated the mere thought of whether he would answer the call or not. Yet with a muttered curse he did, sliding his thumb across the glass screen of his cellular phone.

Hissing out, "What the fuck do you want?" when he does.

The voice the opposite side of the line began to speak, "Ah, Mr. Heiwajima. this is Dr. Yin. I was wondering if you could come by my office tomorrow?"

"If my schedule is clear, I might drop by. That is if you are not going to waste my fuckin' time?" Shizuo hissed back at the good doctor.

"I'm sure that it won't be a waste of your time at all, Mr. Heiwajima." Dr. Yin said trying to smooth things over with the annoyed business man.

Shizuo sighed, "Fine. I'll concede with you and come by your office tomorrow. Does five o'clock sound good?"

"Make it four, and I'll see you tomorrow. Have a great day, Mr. Heiwajima." Dr. Yin beamed quickly hanging up the phone on him with his brewing excitement leaving Shizuo staring at his phone wonderment of what had just happened and what the hell he'd just agreed to.

Izaya woke up the next afternoon, the day after his heat talk with the Head Doctor and his personal nurse, sweating pressing against body. He was hot. An unusual hot.

Between his legs he could a wetness dripping from out of himself. It was his slick. He was self-lubricating right now. He sat up on his bed spreading his glistening thighs apart. He glanced down between them finding his small cock erected and leaking against his lower belly.

Curious, he reached out a hand to touch the hard mushroom head letting a slight moan and gasp at the shiver that ran his spine from doing so. He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock slowly moving it up and then down as heat began to pool within his stomach. He used his other hand to find his dripping entrance where he slipped a finger inside of himself joint deep.

Soon he was full out masturbating with a hand stroking his own cock and three of his fingers scissoring open his ass. It felt so good that he didn't want to stop. He couldn't stop. He was so close to tipping over the edge. He could just feel it.

That's when the door to his room burst forth with his nurse smiling sweetly at him. His hands ceased their movement as embarrassment at being caught in such a predicament flushed against his pale cheeks. He removed his hands just as his nurse entered his room speaking to him,

"I had a feeling that your heat would happen today. And just look at you, I was right. I'm so proud of you, Izaya. Your Omegan instincts taught you how to deal with your heat alone. But as you may already know, you were assigned to someone important. He is on his way over. So just be patient. I have to chain you up so that you don't reach your first orgasm, I'm afraid."

"N-no! Don't do this to me!" Izaya whined when his nurse chained him up ignoring his pleas to keep him from dulling the heat brewing up within himself. All he could was lie there and wait to be released. Wait for the man that will ultimately take his virginity from him.

After his nurse was done with that, she left him in his room alone again. Izaya laid back against his bed trying to wiggle free of his restraints. He just had to.

The heat was becoming more unbearable since he had already started to touch himself. It just had to be sated somehow but without help he knew that was unlikely. So he just laid there wallowing away in his sorrow and agony until tears of pleasured pain rolled down from his eyes.

Hours later, the door to Izaya was opened after he woke again hearing the Head Doctor chatting with another man. They stepped inside of the room catching the sight of a naked and chained Izaya spread out on his bed. His doe eyes widened at the sight of the strange man glaring down at him. Which in turn only sent more heat pooling through him and even more slick pouring out of him.

"Would you look at that? I think that he finds you rather attractive, Mr. Heiwajima." the Head Doctor mused at the sight of Izaya's thick self-lubricant flowing from between the boy's clenching virgin heat with a teasing undertone that both Izaya blushing with embarrassment and Shizuo flabbergasted at his words.

Gathering his wits once again, Shizuo glared at the doctor's words then he began speaking, "Why is he chained up like that?"

"To keep him from trying to sate his own heat. It can become unbearable for him if he ever tried." the doctor explained and Shizuo shook his head in clear understanding of what he was currently being told.

Shizuo asked peering down at the whimpering boy chained upon the bed, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to see if your bodies are compatible with one another." the doctor replied, glancing at Shizuo as he stared at Izaya easily reading the first signs of desire within the man's cold blue eyes.

"You want me to have sex with him?' Shizuo inquired bringing his attention fully on to the doctor once more.

The Head Doctor simply stated, "Yes, in fact I do."


	4. Three

They were alone now and Izaya was crying when Shizuo walked over to the bed. So in a quiet and hurried manner he unchained Izaya's arms with the latter happily clinging on to him in clear relief of freedom. At the boy's reaction, Shizuo pulled himself away from him, checking his body over for any signs of abuse. When he found none, he let out his own sigh of relief.

He swept his hands gently through Izaya's long black hair trying to calm the crying boy back down. Izaya did eventually, slightly sniffling here and there as he gazed in to Shizuo's alluring blue eyes. He let out a yelp when he was pulled back in to Shizuo's warm welcoming embrace.

Shizuo whispered softly in to the ear of his left side, "I'm going to get you out of here but I need you to listen very carefully to my every command. Is that clear, Izaya-kun?"

"Y-yes, S-shizu-chan." came Izaya's reply stuttering back to him in to a breathy little whine.

At that response, Shizuo laid Izaya back down on to the bed easily spreading his legs open. The sight that suddenly befell him was the younger male's twitching heat continuously leaking slick from within its depths. He outstretched a hand to his entrance catching some of his self-lubricant on to two of his own fingers with the younger slightly arching his back at the mere touch to his outpouring heat.

Soon those same two fingers were buried knuckle deep within to his core, ramming deep and hard inside of him. Shizuo moved his fingers in a slow circular motion after adding in a third and forth finger. Over and over again with his hips bucking in to Shizuo's hand as he cried out for his release. Release Shizuo refused to give to him. Just yet.

"S-shizuo!" Izaya whined underneath him until he felt his body begin to quake with his uncurbed riotous forthcoming sexual climax. Especially when Shizuo pressed on a certain place within him that had him seeing brilliant stars behind his eyes every time he tried to close them.

When Izaya cried out his name, Shizuo completely lost it. He pounded his fingers up against Izaya's prostate with the harsh quick jabs of his fingers. With that, Izaya finally came with a soft cry beneath him. On Shizuo's fingers, still sliding around inside of him with his slick and all over his own stomach with his semen.

Shizuo removed his fingers from Izaya's heat looking at them as he played with the stickiness on his hand. Izaya peered up at him grabbing his hand bringing it up to his own mouth. Then he began to lick his own essence from off of the elder's fingers and stared down at him in sheer unequivocal awe.

Izaya released his hand trying to pull him down on top of him which broke him from his revere inspired trance. To which, he forcefully pushed himself away from the younger male's pale naked body. Standing up from Izaya's weakened state, Shizuo walked over to the door knocking upon it. It opened with Izaya's nurse stepping past it to address the powerful and wealthy business man.

The door opened and Dr. Yin stepped aside to allow Shizuo to walk past it. The door closing behind him as he crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at the doctor whilst they stood in the hospital.

And Dr. Yin spoke first, "And what were your results, Mr. Heiwajima?"

Shizuo answered back, "I'm pretty sure that you have enough footage to conclude that Izaya and I are very much compatible with one another. You don't need me to tell you that and you know it."

Dr. Yin spoke again, "Then should I assume that you will take the boy with you as well?"

Shizuo jeered in turn, "Your assumption is correct."

Dr. Yin gave out an eerie smile more along the lines of an actual smirk, "Okay then. I'll need you to come out front where I have him properly signed over to your name."

Shizuo glared with his response, "Now that would be a idea perfect, Dr. Yin."

He followed Dr. Yin in order to have Izaya signed over to him. He did as he was told while they prepared Izaya for him. The boy was brought from the back wrapped up in a clean blanket in an unconscious state.

Shizuo found himself in the back of his personal limousine with an incognizant Izaya in tow. The boy's head was resting softly against his legs as he rubbed his hand through his hair in a comforting gesture. All the while, Shizuo was simmering in his anger. He had to find a way to destroy the research facility, but then suddenly a thought finally come to him. The perfect answer to his clear irritation.

He would be buy the facility right from under them. And that wouldn't be that grueling to do considering the fact that the facility and all of their experiments did not have many sponsors backing them. In the end result, they needed even more money to expand their projects and continue their ongoing research.

So he managed to take out his mobile phone and made a very important phone call. And by the time they arrived to his home everything was being handled by his lawyers. It wouldn't long before he would owned the facility. To which he would permanently close it down and make sure the people responsible for everything with pay with the most beloved careers.

No one deserved to be captured, kidnapped, and tested on for a very dangerous experiment that anyone could have died from. It was simply inhumane. Barbarous, cold-hearted, and cruel. Especially when excogitating the fact that they internally altered his entire reproductive anatomy without his permission.

There was no way for what they did to Izaya to ever be revised and they knew it. Besides that, they basically sold him to another human being as if he didn't matter. They only wanted to know what they results were and nothing more.

They did not care about the well being of subject of their constant testing procedures. To them, it didn't matter if Izaya or anyone died. They can always be replaced by another test subject even if they have to restart the entire project. It was just that simple to them, where as for Shizuo or Izaya, it was not. Nonetheless, before long they all would know. Very shortly.


End file.
